The present invention relates generally to modem systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to the initialization of a V.90 modem system.
56 kbps modems are now standardized in accordance with the ITU V.90 Recommendation. However, many 56 kbps modems, particularly end user modems, may only be compatible with legacy modes such as K56flex, V.34, V.FC, and V.32. Such legacy modems, and downwardly compatible V.90 modems, may have an undesirably long connect or initialization time between dial-up and full rate data mode. The startup time can be up to 30 seconds, which can be rather annoying and unattractive from the perspective of the end user, especially in light of other data communication protocols that appear to operate in an xe2x80x9calways connectedxe2x80x9d manner.
V.90 modems that support legacy modem protocols typically perform the functions shown in Table 1 during initialization. The time periods associated with the operations set forth in Table 1 may vary from connection to connection depending upon various factors such as the server speed and channel conditions.
The V.8bis operation includes a relatively long timeout period that encompasses much of the time period associated with the operation. This operation is described in detail in ITU-T Recommendation V.8bis (International Telecommunication Union, August 1996), the content of which is incorporated by reference herein. The V.8bis protocol is an extension of the V.8 protocol, as described in ITU-T Recommendation V.8 (International Telecommunication Union, February 1998), the content of which is incorporated by reference herein. In accordance with V.8bis and/or V.8, the two modem devices exchange their individual capabilities such that compatible protocols may be utilized during subsequent initialization and data communication procedures.
The various V.90 startup phases are utilized to determine the analog and digital channel 25 characteristics, to train the modem equalizers, and to otherwise attempt to optimize the current communication session. The details of the V.90 startup phases and other aspects of a V.90 modem system may be found in ITU-T Recommendation V.90 (International Telecommunication Union, September 1998), the content of which is incorporated by reference herein. Although a portion of the V.90 startup segments shown in Table 1 are required without regard to the location or status of the client modem, many of the operations could be eliminated or shortened upon repeated connections associated with the same (or nearly identical) channel characteristics.
In a conventional V.90 modem system, error correction and data compression techniques are performed during the V.42/V.42bis stage. The specifics of V.42 are contained in ITU-T Recommendation V.42 (International Telecommunication Union, October 1996), the content of which is incorporated by reference herein. The specifics of V.42bis are contained in ITU-T Recommendation V.42bis (International Telecommunication Union, January 1990), the content of which is incorporated by reference herein. The V.42 operation is desirable such that the modem system can perform the login procedure in a substantially xe2x80x9cerror freexe2x80x9d mode. The login procedure may be conducted with CHAP and PAP protocols; both are utilized for security purposes in the context of point-to-point protocol (xe2x80x9cPPPxe2x80x9d) connections, e.g., a connection between a client computer and an internet service provider server. From the perspective of the V.90 modem devices, the login information is transmitted as data. Once the login procedure is performed, the dial-up connection is complete and data may be transmitted between the server and the host software associated with the client.
The widespread use of the internet as a daily research, entertainment, and communication tool has increased the deployment of 56 kbps modems. However, many channels can only support legacy modes such as V.34. Thus, although most newer modems (particularly those sold with new personal computers) are compatible with the V.90 Recommendation, many legacy modes are still in use. The long initialization period associated with V.90 modems that fall back into legacy modes may be annoying and undesirable in many applications and can be a serious hindrance where a user would like to establish an immediate connection after an unanticipated disconnect. In addition, even in the context of a connection between two V.90 modem devices, the long V.90 startup phases may test the mettle of an impatient end user. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to reduce the initialization time normally associated with a conventional V.90 modem system.
The present invention provides techniques to shorten the startup time associated with a data communication system that employs a modem. The fast startup technique leverages the known channel characteristics of a previous connection to reduce the initialization period associated with subsequent attempts to establish the same connection. In accordance with one illustrative embodiment, the techniques of the present invention are utilized to reduce the connection time for a communication session that follows an upper layer protocol, e.g., PPP. Although not limited to any specific modem application, the fast startup procedure may be used to eliminate portions of the initialization protocols or processes normally employed by a V.90 modem, e.g., V.8bis, V.8, digital impairment learning, initial training, probing and ranging, or the like. In addition, the fast startup technique may perform certain operations at a different time or in a different order in comparison to a conventional modem startup technique.
The above and other aspects of the present invention may be carried out in one form by a method for reducing startup latency associated with a data transmission system having a first device configured to communicate with a second device over a communication channel. The illustrative method involves the establishment of a call between the first device and the second device, followed by a determination of whether a characteristic of the present communication channel is similar to a corresponding characteristic associated with a previously established communication channel. If the characteristic of the present channel is similar to the characteristic of the previous channel, then the first device and/or the second device is initialized in response to a number of stored parameters associated with the previous channel.